bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moc Vestalii: odcinek 2
Moc Vestalii, rozdział 2 - Brat Zenohelda Po zebraniu bakuganów na Nowej Vestroi, Młodzi Wojownicy w prawie całkowitym starym składzie zebrali się. Po przekazaniu energii domen, Dragonoid podzielił się jednym ze swoich atutów z przyjaciółmi, praktycznie równając się z nimi siłą, przynajmniej pod względem poziomu mocy. Nowe, silne Legendarne Bakugany - Zephar Dragonoid, Wave Preyas, Ingram Wiatru, ToporoGorem, Magnet Tigrerra i Ultra Hydranoid, ta szóstka wraz ze swoimi partnerami ruszyła w kierunku Vestalii. Te bakugany przewyższają każde inne, posiadając ogromną siłę, 2500 punktów mocy. Jest ona pięciokrotnie wyższa od mocy poprzednich Legendarnych Bakuganów, stawiając każdego z nich prawie na równi przeciw wszystkim oryginalnym Legendarnym Bakuganom łącznie. Wracając jednak do sytuacji w której znaleźli się bohaterowie, gdy wszystko było gotowe, Dragonoid utworzył portal, umożliwiając przyjaciołom i sobie dotarcie do Vestalii. Mimo wszystko, w grupie zapanował niepokój. Kim okaże się Kazuron i jaką moc będzie posiadał? Czy uratują przyjaciół? Jak sobie poradzą wyewoluowane bakugany z tak ogromną mocą, czy na pewno ją opanują? Kazuron nie wyglądał na postać, która miałaby dać łatwo sobie odebrać władzę i zakładników. Chociaż znał, jeśli w ogóle znał moc bakuganów, mimo wszystko nie mógł spodziewać się takiej mocy w porównaniu z tym, co działo się podczas najazdu Vestalian na Nową Vestroię. Chwilowo, lecieli w tunelu, zbliżając się do Vestalii. - Jak ci idzie, Marucho? - dopytywała się Julie. Ten od dłuższej chwili przeglądał nowe umiejętności Preyasa, podobnie jak Shun i Alice. Tymczasem Runo rozmawiała z Danem, niezbyt interesując się resztą. - Mam! Supermoc, Niebieskie Światło, aktywacja! - krzyknął Marucho, choć z perspektywy innych, niewiele się stało. Preyas zabłysnął, a nic konkretnego się nie stało. - Marucho! - krzyknął Shun - Chyba nie chcesz załamać portalu? Co ty robisz! - Spokojnie, ten rodzaj supermocy jest całkowicie bezpieczny do wykorzystania w tunelu. Jesteśmy niewidzialny przez pewien okres, a także mamy niewielki bonus do siły. Teraz tylko to jedno... - Marucho aktywował nieznane nikomu podłużne urządzenie - Dzięki temu nasze bakugany nie wrócą do form kulkowych. Trzymajcie się blisko, ma słaby zasięg. - Wszystko przemyślałeś! Ha, brawo Marucho! - pochwaliła go Alice. - To nic takiego, haha! - chłopak złapał się za głowę i zarumienił. Tymczasem, wszystkich obudził Drago. - Jesteśmy na miejscu, zaraz wyjdziemy z tunelu! - Jasne! - krzyknęli wszyscy chórem, co skwitował Dan - Teraz tylko znaleźć Kazurona! Cała grupa pojawiła się w pewnym opustoszałym mieście. Dookoła gruzy, zniszczone budynki, całkowita katastrofa. Gdzieniegdzie zostały kawałki z nieruszonymi budynkami, jednak jedyne co wyglądało na zamieszkane miejsce to ogromny pałac gdzieś w środku miasta. Po prostu emanował on światłem i wyglądał na bardzo drogi oraz elegancki. Wojownicy znaleźli coś jeszcze. W tabunach pyłu nadleciała do nich kartka, przedstawiająca wszystkich sześciu Młodych Wojowników. Był to list gończy, opiewający na sporą sumę. - Ha! Kazuron myśli, że samozwaniec znajdzie pomoc w mieszkańcach? Jego niedoczekanie. - zaśmiał się Dan - Ale teraz odbijemy naszych przyjaciół i jeśli się uda - pozbawimy go tronu! - Miejmy taką nadzieję. - powiedział z dozą niepewności Shun, gdy wszyscy na grzbietach swoich bakuganów polecieli w kierunku pałacu. Był on dla ziemian dosyć futurystyczny, jednak nie był to ich główny temat do rozmyślań. Choć niektórzy zwrócili uwagę na ten wygląd, jedynie Alice powiedziała: - Naprawdę, Vestalianie budują wspaniałe miejsca. - Nie wiem, czy będzie takie wspaniałe, gdy z nim skończymy. - zaśmiał się Preyas, gdy wszyscy znaleźli się przed wrotami. Były ogromne, mimo wszystko bakugany musiałyby wejść na czworaka. Co ciekawe, były otwarte i chociaż wokół patrolowali okolice żołnierze, nie byli w stanie zauważyć niewidzialnych. Ci szybko i niepostrzeżenie wdarli się do środka. Za bramą bakugany mogły spokojnie się wyprostować. Szli tak długim, obudowanym placem. Wnętrze całkowicie odróżniało pałac od miasta, zwłaszcza ogród na placu, pełen różnorodnych roślin, tętniący życiem. Nagle, niespodziewanie wojownicy usłyszeli głośny odgłos, a BakuMetery zaczęły szaleć. Stali właśnie przy wejściu do jakiegoś pokoju, gdy z jego środka wydobył się wrzask. Nie brzmiał on naturalnie. Nagle, w powietrzu, tuż koło nich pojawił się holograficzny ekran, a na nim - twarz Kazurona. - Mali, głupiutcy, Młodzi Wojownicy którzy sprawiali problemy na Vestroi. Ha, ha i jeszcze raz - ha! Wiele systemów miało wykryć waszą obecność, jednak nie sądziłem że przybędziecie na swoich bakuganach, nie ma odwrót. Wasz zmyślny wynalazek aktywował dwa nasze bakugany. Sezar... Kazuron nie musiał długo czekać, gdy w powietrzu dookoła bakuganów pojawiła się holograficzna siatka. Nie przenikała ona przez ciała niewidzialnych bakuganów a była na tyle wąska, że mniej więcej było widać każdego bakugana. Preyas dezaktywował efekt niewidzialności, i tak nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu tego efektu. - Kazuron! Nie ujdą ci płazem twoje wybryki! - krzyknął Dan. - Czy aby na pewno? Powiem tyle, że wasz wynalazek jest słaby. Sezar... - nagle, z ziemi wyłoniła się wieża, która na swoim szczycie miała kryształ. Gdy on zaczął błyszczeć, bakugany wróciły do swoich kulkowych form. - Moi naukowcy bardzo dobrze rozumieją naturę bakuganów. Dzielnie próbujecie, ale to za mało. Te gierki Kazurona były okropnie denerwujące, zwłaszcza dla Dana Kuso. Nagle, na szóstkę ruszyła masa żołnierzy. - Nie ma się czego obawiać, trzeba wrócić do tradycyjnych form. - powiedział pewnie Shun, trzymając w ręce jedną kartę - Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Przed wszystkimi pokazała się Ingram Wiatru. Ogromny bakugan przestraszył strażników, a zaraz za nim pojawiły się kolejne. - To nic! Sezar, aktywuj pierwszą trójkę! Z podłogi na placu wyleciały w powietrze trzy małe kulki. - Subterra Dryzon, Pyrus Farbasos, Ventus Alazur, walczcie! - krzyknął Kazuron, a kule zamieniły się w trzy bakugany. Cóż, był to znany wszystkim widok mechanicznych potworów, które niegdyś nawiedzały Vestroię. Na dodatek, te bakugany przypominały swoje pierwowzory. Ventus Alazur był bardzo podobny do Aluze i Altaira, jednak rzeczywiście, wyglądał jak okrągła kula, do której podłączone były dwie wielkie nogi, a także dziwna, nieregularna i w skrócie - dziwna głowa. Dryzon wyglądał jak Dryoid, ale miał inną twarz i tak jakby bardziej zaawansowaną zbroję. Sam Farbasos... cóż, co tu dużo mówić. W porównaniu do mechanicznego Farbrosa, Farbasos wyglądał jak smok a nie jak puszka. Para skrzydeł, był podobny do Drago, ale... Najciekawsza była w nim dziura, odsłaniająca jego mechaniczne wnętrze na poziomie brzucha. - Haha, to coś ma z nami walczyć? Powinno dostać walkower za twarz, też mi Dragonoid. - wyśmiał go Dan. - Żebyś się nie przeliczył. - powiedział pewnie Kazuron, krzycząc: - Sezar, Trybon, do dzieła! Nagle na polu walki pojawił się jeden wojownik odziany w zielony płaszcz, podczas gdy koło ekranu z królem pojawił się drugi, ukazujący wojownika o czerwonych włosach a także i stroju. - Wszystkie podzespoły sprawne. Farbasos jest gotowy i w pełni sprawny, może walczyć. - Nie mogło być inaczej. Zróbmy z nich miazgę! - Nie boję się was! Drago, do boju! - Eeee... D-Dan... - przerwał mu nagle Marucho - Każdy z tych bakuganów ma... Ma całe 5000 punktów mocy! - Czekaj... CO!? To niemożliwe! Nasze bakugany wiele przeszły i osiągneły najwyższą formę. - niedowierzał Dan - A ci tutaj są dwa razy silniejsi? - Haha, odkryliście nasz mały sekret. Dzięki technologii z wielu podbitych planet a także możliwości profesora Clay'a i jego prac, stworzyliśmy perfekcyjne Bakugany. Co wam do tego, przecież widzieliście już Farbrosa w formie 5000 punktów mocy. To tutaj nie powinno być niczym nowym. - Prawda, ale Farbros Napastnik nie był zwykłym mechanicznym bakuganem a połączeniem go z ogromnym bonusem! - Nasze możliwości połączyły wielką siłę z mniejszym bakuganem. Teraz to nowa jakość, doskonałych Vestalian. Do boju, bakugany! - Wszystko dla króla Kazurona! Alazur! Supermoc, aktywacja! - wojownik z areny, Tryban ruszył do ataku. Jednak, okazało się że ktoś go uprzedził. - Daleki SAREN! - wykrzyknęła postać na ekranie, a Dryzon zaatakował swoich przeciwników. Wyciągając ręce do przodu wystrzelił w ich kierunku dziesiątki fal energii Subterry. Poruszały się one ze zdumiewającą prędkością. - To dla nas nic! - wykrzyknęła Runo występując przed szereg. Także Tigrerra wystąpiła przed swoimi przyjaciółmi - Supermoc, aktywacja! Obrońca Haosu! - Koci bakugan w jednej chwili rozbłysł, oślepiając przeciwników. Zaraz po tym, gdy światło zniknęło, okazało się że atak Dryzona zniknął, świecąca energia Tigrerry pochłonęła go. Zadowolona Runo krzyknęła: - To tyle? Szybkość to moja domena! - Świetna robota, Runo! Ale teraz moja kolej! - Dan wyciągnął przed siebie kartę supermocy, po czym krzyknął: - Ognisty Apollonir! Najpierw skrzydła, a potem całe ciało Zephar Dragonoida zaczęło błyszczeć, by zaraz po tym wystrzelić potężny ognisty pocisk prosto w kierunku przeciwników. Nie przypominało to zwykłych technik Drago, wojownicy szli na całość. - Kamienny System Obronny! - wykrzyknął Kazuron, a Dryzon wyskoczył przed swoich kompanów, po czym jego zbroja urosła i porosła twardym kamieniem. Mimo wszystko, nim jeszcze pocisk dosięgnął go, do akcji wkroczyła Runo. - Supermoc, Moc Zniszczenia! Aktywacja! - z kryształu na czole Tigrerry wyszła energia, która dotarła do każdego jej przyjaciela. Wszyscy zaczęli emanować białą aurą. Żeby tego było mało, dosięgła ona kuli ognia Drago, a powiększona moc uderzyła w mechanicznego bakugana silniej, niż ten się mógł spodziewać i padł on na ziemię, jednak nie przegrał jeszcze. - Do ataku! - cóż, energia Tigrerry dała wszystkim siłę do walki, której ci nie zamierzali zmarnować. - Jesteście zbytnio pewni siebie! Alazur, użyj swojego podmuchu! Podmuch Alazura! - skrzydła Alazura zaczęły przyśpieszać i po chwili wybuchać energią. Fale poleciały prosto w przeciwników. - Ciemna Exedra! - Alice użyła technikę, dzięki której na klatce piersiowej Hydranoida pojawiła się gruba powłoka, odbijająca atak. Cóż, mimo wszystko był on na tyle potężny że zniszczył tarczę jednak nie wyrządził krzywdy bakuganowi Darkusa. - Moc Ziemi! - krzyknęła Julie, atakując Alazura. Gorem whłonął jego energię dzięki ziemi na której stał, po czym on razem z Hydranoidem rzucili się na mechanicznego bakugana. Tymczasem, Shun i Marucho zaatakowali Farbasosa. - Styl Kazami, Okrzyk Cienia! - Ingram jakby rozpuściła się we wietrze i przez chwilę nie wydawała znaku życia. W tym samym czasie, Marucho i Preyas wkroczyli do walki - Preyas, użyj Wirującego Ciosu! Bakugan Aquosa wyskoczył w powietrze i zaczął obracać się z ogromną prędkością, wytwarzając pod sobą wodne tornado. Skierował je w stronę Farbasosa, a sam wyskoczył z niego, uwalniając się. - Kręęęciii miii sięęę w głoooowieeee... - zawirował świat Preyasowi - Doostał? Otóż ognisty bakugan nie zamierzał się poddać. - Smoczy Wir! - Farbasos zaczął wypluwać i formować ogień, gdy nagle coś uderzyło go od tyłu. To Ingram, korzystając ze swojej techniki uśpiła jego czujność, doprowadzając do prostego kopniana w plecy. Wystawiony do przodu, bakugan wpadł w wir wodny, który odrzucił go do góry, a na miejscu... - Shun, żyjesz? - zniecierpliwił się Marucho, widząc że jego przyjaciel nic nie robi - Twoja kolej, wykończ go! - Co? Ah... Ah tak! Supermoc... Postać na ekranie była szybsza: - Supermoc, aktywacja! Dan i Runo zajęli się dobiciem Dryzona. Drago szybko dobiegł do przeciwnika, po czym łapiąc za rękę wyrzucił za siebie, zostawiając go do dyspozycji Tigrerry. - Pozbądź się go! - krzyknął Drago, gdy Runo wpadła w poważne tarapaty. - N-Nie! Gdzie o-ona może by-b-być!? - Runo, co ty wyprawiasz? Załatw go, szybko! - Wydaj mi polecenie Runo! - Zgubiłam kartę! Nie! Tigrerro, zaatakuj czymkolwiek! - trochę zbity z tropu bakugan postanowił mimo wszystko działać. Wyskoczył ku przeciwnikowi, po czym zaatakował wieloma ostrymi kłami na swojej zbroi. Nagle, Hydranoid i Gorem zostali powstrzymani przez atak Alazura. Ingram i Preyas zostali odrzuceni przez supermoc Farbasosa, a wtedy Kazuron odezwał się z ekranu: - Zakazana Karta Supermocy! - Co!? Niemożliwe! - przerazili się wojownicy. - Wysokie Napięcie X! - krzyknął król, po czym zaczął głośno się śmiać. Patrząc na efekt tej karty, wojownicy spojrzeli na BakuMetery. - Wszystkie zniszczenia mechanicznych bakuganów naprawione. Przywrócono podstawowy poziom mocy bakuganom. Spadek poziomu mocy przeciwników do poziomu 500. - wszystkie żywe bakugany w jednej chwili znacznie osłabły, pozostając 10 razy słabsi wobec swoich przeciwników. Dryzon, który miał bliskie spotkanie z Tigrerrą posłał ją w powietrze i po chwili bakugan przegrał - To niemożliwe, musimy się bronić! - krzyknęła Runo. - Za późno. Kamienny Mur! - przerwał jej Kazuron. - Smoczy Wir! - Podmuch Alazura! Gdy dwa silne ataki, bakuganów Ventusa i Pyrusa, poleciały w stronę osłabionych przeciwników, Nagle przed nimi pojawił się ogromny, kamienny mur. Nie wyglądało to na dobrą sytuację dla wojowników. - Szybko! Karta Otwarcia! Formacja sześciu! - nagle pole bitwy zaczęło się świecić, a w kilku miejscach pojawiły się pola, świecące w kolorach domen. - Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Burza Iskier, Wirujący Strzał oraz Styl Kazami, Furia Wiatru! Ingram podleciała do światła Ventusa, po czym zyskała na sile. Po wszystkim, zaczęła atakować, wysyłając ze swoich skrzydeł małe igiełki, które uderzając w fale Ventusa wybuchały, likwidując pierwsze zagrożenie. Zaraz po tym, poszybowała w kierunku tornada ognia. Wyglądało, jakby otarła się o to plecami, jednak korzystając z wiatru, wysłała ten atak wysoko w powietrze. W międzyczasie, inne bakugany dobiegły do swoich źródeł energii i odzyskały moc. Mechaniczne bakugany i ich partnerzy nawet tego nie zauważyli, będąc za skalną zbroją. - Brawo Shun, trzeba to skończyć! Skupcie się grupo, do ataku! - Świetliste Przyśpieszenie! - krzyknęła Runo, co zawtórował Marucho: - Niebieskie Światło! Tigrerra rozpędziła się na ścianę, emanując energią, gdy nagle znikła, tak samo jak inne bakugany. Energia uderzyła w ścianę, niszcząc ją. - Jak to jest możliwe! Przeżyli i mają się dobrze, Sezar! - Nie martw się królu, zaraz to... Gdzie oni są? - Topór Furii! - krzyknęła Julie, aktywując supermoc, jednak nic się nie działo. - Są niewidzialni! Zaraz to załatwię! - po chwili, tak samo jak wcześniej pojawiła się holograficzna siatka, która wykazała, że ToporoGorem jest... tuż przy Farbasosie. Cóż, nikt nie miał możliwości by nawet zareagować a bakugan uderzył w słaby punkt mechanicznego potwora i dokonał znacznych zniszczeń. Farbasos wrócił do kulkowej formy. - Nie! - krzyknął Sezar. - Podwójny Strzał! - krzyknął Dan, gdy z miejsca w którym pojawił się zarys Drago, wystrzelił promień energii Pyrusa. Rozdzielił się, lecąc w obu przeciwników. - Dryzon, uciekaj! - odezwał się Kazuron, gdy nagle jego bakugan poleciał prosto na atak. Mimo systemów, niewiele można było stwierdzić po szybkich ruchach Ingram, która dosłownie wkopała go w atak Drago, pokonując. Za to Tryban nie spodziewał się, że jego bakugan zostanie nagle osłabiony, gdy atak dotrze do celu. Jego bakugan został pokonany. To koniec walki. - Młodzi Wojownicy wygrywają starcie. - ogłosił BakuMeter i uciszył się. Tymczasem wszystkie bakugany wróciły do kulkowych form. - Nie spodziewałem się takiej mocy! Co tutaj się stało!? - Nie pokonasz Legendarnych Bakuganów, Kazuron! - Legendarnych, huh? Legendarne Bakugany wróciły do form kulkowych, brać ich! Czekaj... CO!? Przyglądając się arenie, wojownik mógł zobaczyć, że nie wszystkie bakugany wróciły do form kulkowych. Preyas ciągle stał na miejscu. - Nie niedoceniaj mojego wynalazku! Starczyło zmniejszyć zasięg i teraz powinno być dobrze! Preyas, rozwal tę ścianę. - He he, się da zrobić. - rozwalając ją, bakugan Aquosa wystawił na światło dzienne trzy kapsuły z Baronem, Gusem i Klausem. Preyas wyciągnął ich, przy czym Marucho krzyknął: - Drago! Otwórz portal! - Nie! Stać! Zatrzymać ich! Strażnicy niewiele mogli zrobić w porównaniu z Preyasem, jednak Tryban postanowił rzucić kartę otwarcia. Do tego czasu, wszyscy wojownicy zdążyli wejść do nowoutworzonego portalu. Był on mały, w rozmiarze człowieka. Preyas wrzucił tam nieprzytomnych, po czym Marucho dezaktywował swoją zabawkę, dzięki czemu oni dwaj mogli spokojnie wbiec do środka. Nikt poza nimi nie zdołał trafić do środka. Na placu trwała przez chwilę cisza, po czym Kazuron wpadł w śmiech, długi, wściekły śmiech. - Haha! Idioci. Ponieśliśmy porażkę! I widzisz Sezar? Dlatego właśnie kazałem ci opracować ten plan B. Nie waż się więcej nie doceniać moich rozkazów! - Tak jest, panie... - Ha! Teraz znamy możliwości Młodych Wojowników. Ale to dla nas nic. Gdy tylko plan wejdzie w życie, będziemy mieli te... Legendarne Bakugany w garści. Dzięki temu staniemy się niepokonani i pomścimy mojego biednego brata. Hahaha! Koniec rozdziału drugiego. Zasadzka Porównaj wydanie 3 z poprzednikami Wydanie 1 > Wydanie 2 > Wydanie 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Buzzek